


Erica's problem

by lilvamp0820



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is a Good Alpha, Erica Reyes Appreciation, Gen, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilvamp0820/pseuds/lilvamp0820
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So watching True blood got me thinking. What happens to a female virgin wolf after her first time. Does she heal like on True blood or does she not and if she heals whats the reason behind this. Here is my answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erica's problem

Erica flung the door to the loft open and flopped on to the couch. Derek was on the other side of the couch comfortably reading so he just glared. He was hoping that if he ignored her she would go away or find something to occupy her shelf. Two pages later he heard a sigh. Four pages after that he heard her sigh and huff. Derek was hoping that he would get away with ignoring the problem. One chapter after that Erica had enough. She jumped off the couch, grabbed the book out of his hand and yelled, “It’s all your fault,” then stormed out the room. Sighing and a little annoyed Derek went to find his beta. He found her in his room on the bed crying. 

Sighing Derek went and sat next to her, he asked “what’s wrong.” After she calmed down a little bit and wiped the tears she replied, “there was this boy at school that I liked and we were you know after school and he was just about to um yeah anyway he then pushed me off he said that he doesn’t (sniffle) do virgin. I tried telling him that I wasn’t a virgin but he called me a bitch and walked away.” 

 

Derek’s initial reaction was to hunt this boy down and introduce him to his fists and a window, but that was not what his beta needed. Scooping Erica off the mattress he placed her on his lap. Tilting her head so he could look at her he asked, “I was hoping that another female wolf would be here to explain this but I will try my best. So when a female has um relations with a male there is this um membrane I guess it’s called but um…,” Derek looked like the little wolf in his head was chasing his tail. Deciding to put her alpha out of his misery she stated, “Derek I know about that stuff I did take health class. What I want to know is why the hell it came back.” 

 

Chuckling at Erica’s impenitentness he tried again, “ok well um you know that after a female has sex she is able to conceive cubs.” At her nodding he continued, “Well cubs are a big responsibility and are not needed to be taken lightly.” She glared at him. “Ok, ok, in order to have cubs (she glared again) hey hear me out I’m trying. In order to have cubs the female needs to be on the same page as her wolf. Well when a female wolf has relations (she growled) fine sex with a man the possibility for cubs is there and if the wolf doesn’t agree then she could take it as a threat. She would try to defend herself against it or repair from it. Um ok…” 

 

Derek looked lost again, like he was stuck in front of the answer but couldn’t read it. Erica took pity on him, “So let me get this straight, the reason my hymen was repaired was because my wolf didn’t like David. (Derek nodded) We weren’t on the same page. I can see that I mean I didn’t like him that much and if my wolf thinks with cubs in mind the he definitely wasn’t father material. I mean I can’t have his cubs he was weird like Stiles weird (Derek glared) ok fine Stiles is adorable and you too are right for each other but still. I guess I’m grateful for it because my wolf saved me from possibly getting pregs from Geoff. I mean eew. So what then how does it not come back?”

 

‘Find a mate,” Derek said as he pushed her off and walked out of the room. Recovering from her shock she yelled, “Derek, Derek hey hey what the hell you mean mate.”


End file.
